Love Is All, Love Is You
by Shadow Katt
Summary: A series of short stories about Snape and Lily just being teenagers. Fluffy and sweet. Rating for Drug Use. Work in Progress.
1. Slightly Elated and Extremely Relaxed

Characters are Jo's and the stories are mine.

* * *

**Chapter One: Slightly Elated and Extremely Relaxed  
**

Severus Snape stood in the courtyard of Hogwarts, his Slytherin robes fastened tightly around his thin form, trying to ignore the chill from the April breeze. He stood with a fellow seventh year student, Jonathan Avery who was currently trying to convince Severus to join him at some sort of pureblooded wizard's meeting later that evening.

"I don't know Jonathan," Severus said, the uncertainty in his voice was obvious. "I don't exactly _hate_ Muggleborns," he said, thinking of Lily Evans.

"Yes but Lord Voldemort will be there," Avery pushed. "He's trying to change the laws. I know how you feel about Muggleborns disrupting pureblood lines and watering down the magic."

"From what I understand," Severus said smoothly to his friend, "It's _your_ Lord Voldemort who is behind the disappearances of all those people."

"So what if he was behind it? There's bound to be a few casualties. They were sacrificed for the cause, Severus."

Severus just looked down at his friend who stood a good six inches shorter than him.

"Severus!" a familiar voice called to him from across the courtyard. That voice was unmistakable. Every time he heard it, it was like a melody to his ears and he immediately looked up, smiling happily. Lily Evans bounded across the courtyard to him, her Gryffindor robes drifting gracefully around her.

"Lily!" Severus beamed. "How was your Easter holiday?"

"Same as usual," she gave a half smile. "You know Petunia."

Avery gave an obnoxious sigh next to him and shot Severus a dirty look before turning and walking away. Severus seemed oblivious to this and his attention was focused on the red haired seventh year in front of him.

"I missed you," he said softly, looking into her bright green eyes. He lifted his hand to her cheek and brushed it lightly.

"I missed you too," Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle. Severus held her tightly before kissing her forehead.

"It was really unbearable with you gone all week," he said weakly.

"Aw, Sev, it wasn't a week," Lily smirked. "Just four days."

"Where have you been all day?" Severus asked as they turned and began to walk hand in hand towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oh," Lily said. "I had to take care of some Head Girl things, you know James Potter doesn't do any work and it all gets piled onto me."

"You missed Potions. I had to brew three antidotes on my own." Severus said with a fake whine to his voice as if trying to gain her sympathy.

Lily giggled at him. "I'm sure it was just awful. Slughorn must have been impressed?"

"Of course he was." Severus said smugly.

They arrived at the Great Hall and Severus broke their hand's embrace, he hated being in here with her, they never could sit together. If she joined him at the Slytherin table she would be subjected to torment and if he joined her at the Gryffindor table, he would end up killing James Potter.

"I brought something back from home," Lily smiled.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Meet me in the Astronomy tower at ten," she smiled brightly and stood on her toes, expecting a kiss.

"Why so late?" he asked, stroking her arms.

"I have a ton of homework to catch up on. Also this is more of a night time activity," she winked.

Severus looked at the Slytherin table and saw that no one was paying attention to him and closed the gap between him and his Muggleborn girlfriend. She gave him a coy smile and darted off to the Gryffindor table. He took his place among the rowdy Slytherins and helped himself to some roast beef.

"Severus, you _are_ coming tonight right?" Evan Rosier said loudly, as he stuffed a potato into his mouth.

"Shut up you dolt," Avery hushed, looking around the Great Hall as if someone may have been listening. "I don't want anyone knowing."

Severus snickered with his mouth full of beef. "It's no secret you know."

"What's no secret?" Rosier asked.

"That you lot have been sneaking out of the castle to join those others about the Muggleborn meetings," Severus said, taking a drink of juice. "Everyone knows."

"No matter, once the Dark Lord has done what he plans to do with this school they won't allow Mudbloods within ten miles of Hogwarts," Avery smirked.

"Don't use that word," Snape glared at his friend menacingly.

"Well Lucius Malfoy attends the meetings," Avery said in a matter of fact tone, "aren't you and he good friends?"

"Lucius was my old Quidditch Captain and nothing more," Severus stared into his glass of juice. "Besides I can't go tonight I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

"Someone…," Rosier grinned. "It's that Gryffindor isn't it?"

"What if it is?"

"You know how we feel about her kind," Evan said.

"I've had enough," Severus got up from the table, ignoring his half finished meal. "Have fun at your little meeting. Be sure to bring me back some cookies."

Severus spent the evening looking over his Potions text book, making modifications. "It's absurd what the Ministry approves for teaching material," he said to himself. He looked at the clock over the mantle in the Slytherin Common Room. It was only eight thirty. He couldn't wait to see Lily. He hadn't seen her all week and their short time before dinner was just a tease. He lay back on the black velvet sofa and closed his eyes. Lily came into focus in his mind, her long red hair hanging idly around her face, her eyes, bright green like the color of freshly mown grass. She giggled and smiled at him. He loved her so. He couldn't wait to see what the surprise she had for him was.

When the clock finally read nine forty-five, Severus grabbed his cloak and left the Slytherin common room. When he reached the top of the Astronomy tower he found it deserted. 'She'll come,' he told himself as he walked over to the half wall that looped around the exterior of the tower. He leaned against the barrier and looked up at the sparkling night sky. There was no moon but Jupiter shone brightly overhead. Severus squinted and he was sure he could see the misty ribbon of the Milky Way streaked across the sky.

"Sev," her voice called from behind him.

He turned around to face her in all her beauty. She wore her Gryffindor robe but left the front open giving Severus a clear view of the white shirt that she had left the top two buttons undone.

"Lily," he smiled. She never failed to take his breath away.

"Sorry I'm late," she offered. "Black and Lupin were giving me a hard time about leaving the Common…."

Severus cut her off midsentence by covering her mouth with his own. When he broke the kiss he said, "I've missed you so much."

"I'm here now," Lily smiled sweetly. "And I brought us something to do." She what looked like a cigarette from inside her robes and dangled it mischievously in front of his nose. "I nicked this from Petunia."

Severus recognized the object at once as Marijuana. He looked at Lily in surprise. She had stolen a drug from her sister. It seemed so unlike her.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Lily blushed. "It's all the rage in London; I thought we could try it…"

"All right," Severus smiled. "I've never tried it either."

The pair climbed onto the half wall that wrapped around the tower, letting their legs dangle over the side. Lily handed the joint to Severus with a grin. He put it in his mouth and pulled a lighter from his robe pocket and lit it. He inhaled deeply and felt the smoke burn his lungs and let out a cough.

"Oh that's awful," he said and passed it to Lily. She took a hit and echoed his cough.

"Ugh, why would anyone smoke this?" she gagged, passing it back to Severus.

The second hit was smoother, the third smoother still. Severus started to feel slightly elated and extremely relaxed. Lily started to giggle next to him.

"This _is_ fun," she said. Severus could see she was feeling relaxed too. He noticed the hem of her skirt was up lazily above her knee and her legs were slightly spread, she had thrown her cares away and was just enjoying herself. He reached his hand out and cupped her knee, feeling her cool exposed skin against his.

"I can't wait for school to end," Lily said. "I want to get out of here so badly."

"Still want to join the Ministry?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be an Auror anymore. I want to work in the Spell Innovation Department."

"You'd be really good at that!" Severus exclaimed. "For Charms?"

"Yes! See Sev, that's why I love you so much. You know me so well!"

Severus blushed as she said the words 'I love you'. It wasn't the first time she had told him and he knew it wouldn't be the last time, but each time she said it he always felt his heart soar. She was the only person who had ever uttered those words to him.

"Shhh, I hear someone coming!" Lily said suddenly and they froze. A moment later Lily started to giggle again. "I guess not."

"You know what really gets me mad?" Severus said, looking straight ahead at the night sky. "Those guys."

"What guys?" Lil asked. "James and Sirius?"

"No! Well they get me going too, but you know, Evan and Jonathan and all of them. They push me and push me about this Muggleborn stuff. My dad is a Muggle! What am I supposed to tell them, you know?" He passed the joint back to Lily.

Lily got quiet. "It really bothers me when they talk to you about that stuff." She took another hit.

Severus turned and looked at her. She looked so beautiful in the starlight. Her skin was a silvery blue and she seemed to glow. "Lily, I would never betray you."

"I know it's just hard for me. People keep disappearing and…"

Severus put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I'll never let anything happen to you. You mean more to me than anything and I will always protect you."

This seemed to comfort her and she smiled. "I trust you. I really like your hair like that."

Severus ran his fingers through his hair idly. "Oh?"

"Yes," Lily beamed as she reached her hand up to his dark hair. He shuddered as her hand brushed against his cheek. He was feeling extremely high at the moment. It felt like nothing mattered but him and Lily. His mind was having a hard time focusing on anything but when she turned and looked at him with her sparkling green eyes he was sucked in. He understood why the drug was so popular with Muggles. He felt weightless and alive.

Suddenly they heard the door to the tower open on the other side and they froze. Was someone actually coming or were they just being paranoid? The footsteps trudging along were getting louder and there was no mistaking it, someone was coming.

Severus hopped off the wall and helped Lily down. "We need to go," he whispered as flicked the joint off the tower. They scurried over towards a statue of Ptolemy and flattened against the wall. He wrapped his robe around Lily and held her close.

"It's that new caretaker, Filch!" Lily whispered. "He's so nosy; someone ought to buy him a cat or something."

Argus Filch came into view, his dim lantern held out in front of him. Severus pressed further against the wall wishing he could disappear into it. As if the wall read his mind, a passageway opened behind him. He lost his balance and fell backwards, holding Lily tightly. They slid down a long stone slope that lead down the interior of the Astronomy Tower and landed ungracefully at the bottom. Severus' heart was racing and Lily just giggled. She stood up but lost her footing and crashed on top of him. She made no effort to get up again and lay there, her knees on either side of his hips and her hands against his chest propping herself up.

Her eyes were vivid even in the dull torchlight, her hair the color of flames. Severus couldn't think of anything more beautiful and he leaned up and kissed his girlfriend. "I love you so much."

Lily stared down at him and toyed with his black hair. "I love you too, Severus."

* * *

**Please review. Chapters will be up quicker if I know I have readers. :)**


	2. I Only See You

**Chapter Two: I Only See You**

"How long is it?" Lily asked Severus without looking up from what she was doing.

"Fourteen," he answered.

The pair sat in the Library, writing a report on practical charms.

"Flitwick said it had to be at least sixteen," Lily looked at Severus' paper. "Why don't you add a bit about Aguamenti? That's certainly practical."

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Severus smiled and began scribbling immediately with his quill.

The pair was interrupted by the sound of a hushed walk and the librarian came into view. "The library is now closed," she said sternly.

"We'll be done in just a moment," Severus looked up at her, not hiding his annoyance.

"No, Mr. Snape, you're done now. Off you go!"

Severus opened his mouth to say something but was immediately distracted by the feel of Lily's soft hand against his arm. "Let's go," she smiled. They got up and stuffed their bags with textbooks and parchment and set off.

"Shall I walk you to your Common Room?" Severus asked as they made a turn that would lead to the third floor.

Lily stared intently at the corridor in front of them and shook her head. "No, I don't want to go back yet, James and his crew are probably in the Common Room. Sirius saw us walking to the Library together. If we go back now, I'll never hear the end of it."

"So where to?"

"Can we just walk for a bit?"

"Of course," Severus smiled warmly at her.

He felt Lily's soft hand find his own and give it a squeeze. He felt his heart skip a beat at her touch and interlocked his fingers with her own.

"Do you think we'll run into anyone?" she asked.

"I hope not," Severus said. "If we do I'll hex them."

Lily giggled next to him. "Sev, you don't have to hex everyone you know," she smiled warmly.

"I've decided most people deserve it."

"Most people?" Lily mused. "By most people do you mean James and Sirius?"

"Yes they are most people," Severus grinned.

"What do you suppose is in here?" Lily stopped and looked at a wooden door that looked as if it hadn't been opened in years. Severus looked at the door with curiosity.

"Let's go in," he decided and reached for the latch on the door. He gave it a sharp jerk and said "It's locked from the inside."

Lily smiled and tapped her wand to the door, releasing the lock. The door swung open with a loud creak, causing cob webs to flutter down. The pair stepped into what appeared to be an empty room, lit only by the moon outside the dirty windows.

"It's just an empty room," Lily said, disappointed.

Severus glanced around and a silver glint caught his eye. He looked deep into the darkness and saw a large object leaning against the wall. "There's something over there," he said.

Lily mumbled an incantation and suddenly the torches that lined the room roared to life. The object Severus saw leaning against the wall was a mirror. It was as tall as the room and the frame was ornately carved gold. Some sort of spell or phrase was written over the top that Severus didn't recognize.

"This mirror is gorgeous!" Lily exclaimed as she rushed over to it, running her hand against its smooth surface.

"Yes, I wonder why it's hidden in here…" Severus wondered out loud.

"Oh it's moving," Lily said in surprise. "Were moving…"

Severus stood next to her and gazed into the mirror. Sure enough the pair that looked back at him was moving, but not much. The mirror Lily wrapped her arms around the mirror version of himself and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. She mouthed the words 'I love you', and continued to beam.

"I can see myself, Severus," she said next to him. "I'm working for the Ministry of Magic! Petunia is there too, oh she has magic too."

Severus looked down at his girlfriend, why was she seeing something different.

"Do you see me at all?" he asked.

"No…" Lily said, her eyes darting all over the fictitious scene playing out before her. "Oh wait! I do! Yes there you are, there we are, working side by side at the Ministry," she smiled.

Severus looked back into the mirror and still saw only himself with Lily. They weren't working at the Ministry and Petunia was certainly not there. It was just him and Lily, still seventh years. Severus wished to see more but the scene didn't change. He just stared at the mirror version of himself who looked thrilled.

Severus looked away from the scene back at Lily who was fascinated by the mirror.

"Do you suppose it shows the future?" she ventured.

"No, I don't see the future," Severus said, looking confused but feeling happy all the same.

"What do you see?" Lily asked, breaking her gaze with the mirror and looking at him.

"I only see you," he replied with a smile.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I think I got the point across. Please review.**


End file.
